


the distance and the time (will never change my mind)

by broodyelf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Feels, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:09:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8855725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broodyelf/pseuds/broodyelf
Summary: The thing that no one ever told him, the thing he had to realize on his own, is that love and hate are not opposites. They go hand in hand. Love is passionate and alive, and so is hatred. The true opposite of love is indifference, apathy. And he has never been apathetic when it comes to Jack Morrison.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there. I'm not actually dead, despite evidence to the contrary--I just finished my first semester of uni and I literally had no time for writing of any kind (despite the fact, funnily enough, that I'm a creative writing major) and I was listening to The Weeknd's "Die for You" and because that song is Reaper76 as hell, I wrote this. I have my other story's (the deepest secret) arc all planned out, and I even have sections written, and I swear I'll have it up in the near future. For now, though, enjoy this lovely blurb of early morning feels.

It’s the simplest thing, really: all he has to do is extend his fist and drag his knuckles across the wood. He knows how to make his hand into a fist well enough, has done so many times over the years, throwing punches into dust covered walls and shattered memories, slamming doors shut, locking away everything he has ever known.

This time is different, though. This time he wants the door to open.

The thing that no one ever told him, the thing he had to realize on his own, is that love and hate are not opposites. They go hand in hand. Love is passionate and alive, and so is hatred. The true opposite of love is indifference, apathy.

And he has never been apathetic when it comes to Jack Morrison.

Which is why, of course, he’s here in the first place. Here in this hallway, here with Overwatch, meeting old ghosts and finally realizing how much of one he has become. Jesse still won’t look him in the eye. Every time he sees Angela he has to leave the room because the look of guilt she gives him is too much. He’s here, and it’s fucking painful, and he could leave, could easily slip away, become ash and dust—

But he’s tired of running.

Because that’s what he’s been doing, isn’t it? Running from Jack, from Overwatch, from the debris of what he used to be. Running from Gabriel Reyes.

Nothing’s changed. Everything’s changed.

Which is why he’s hesitating. Because for him, nothing is different, at least in this—he may not be Gabriel and he may not be Reaper, but he does care about Jack, and that’s never changed; it’s been the one grounding aspect of his life, the one thing the explosion didn’t destroy.

But Jack? Jack could be different. Jack is older and although he can’t see with his eyes, he knows that Jack can still see him, still see all the parts of himself that he hates, the parts that are missing and the new, ugly additions. Jack knows what a monster he is, what he’s become.

Jack knows—Jack knows, and Jack brought him back anyway.

And maybe that’s what makes him knock on the door, that thought. Jack has always seen his redeeming qualities, even back when they first met, past the bravado and the anger. And Gabriel’s always seen his bad side, too, the pointless heroism and ass kissing, but he still loves him.

Still. Always.

He knocks twice.

Jack opens the door, and he doesn’t ask who it is, doesn’t have to, because he knows.

He knows.

Jack lets him in.

Nothing’s changed. Everything’s changed.

 _Except us_ , Gabe thinks. _We’re the same_.

**Author's Note:**

> Come talk to me about ships and games: http://dual-wielding-dalish.tumblr.com/


End file.
